


Загадочные обстоятельства

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Humor, Corpses, Crimes & Criminals, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Они не убили труп.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Загадочные обстоятельства

Труп в багажник не влезает.

Он похож на шарнирную куклу: нелепую, с остекленевшими глазами и вывалившимся набок посиневшим языком. Второй за этот день. Куроо усиленно пытается сложить его пополам, прижимая ноги к груди — те постоянно разгибаются обратно. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.

Голова у мертвяка болтается в такт.

— Ну, все, — бормочет Коноха, отворачиваясь, — это клиника. Меня сейчас стошнит.

Акааши бросает на него короткий взгляд снизу вверх, натягивая резиновые садовые перчатки. Ярко-желтые. Такие же желтые перчатки на самом Конохе и на Бокуто с Куроо — к досаде последних. Куроо усиленно пытается нажать на сенсорный экран, Бокуто трагично качает головой.

— Мы убили труп, — говорит он, одной рукой придерживая тело в сидячем положении на краю открытого багажника. Машинка маленькая и компактная — самое то для поездки за продуктами, но выберите что-то другое, если собираетесь возить человеческие тела.

— Мы не убили труп, — отвечает Акааши ровным голосом, стирая кровь со ступенек.

— Не рушь наши фантазии, ты, — Куроо вытягивает руку с телефоном, пристраиваясь к трупу с другой от Бокуто стороны, — разрушитель.

Солнце светит, ветер шелестит в кронах, труп кренится вперед, Коноха сжимает пальцами переносицу, Куроо и Бокуто делают совместное фото с мертвяком. 

Пасторальная, блядь, картина.

Они не убили труп.

Это не чертов зомби-апокалипсис, нет. Они вообще никого не убивали, если на то пошло, по крайней мере, сегодня — никто из присутствующих, а Коноха во всей этой ситуации оказался совершенно случайно. Причитать на данную тему он не спешит: разъезжать в компании наемных убийц, оказаться на месте убийства, найти второй труп спустя час после первого и говорить о том, что этот второй труп подкинули — выглядит в его голове совсем абсурдным, хотя на деле — чистая правда.

Важное уточнение — труп подкинули конкретно ему, Конохе. Прямо к дому.

Так что — возможно! — он оказался на месте убийства не совсем случайно.

Важное-Уточнение-Номер-Два — место убийства не в его доме и не возле дома. Возле дома только этот незнакомый труп.

Несчастного порешили явно где-то в другом месте, а потом приволокли сюда — понятно сразу, даже без комментариев Акааши: крови совсем немного и натекла она ровно из-под головы, в которой зияла неаккуратная сквозная дыра прямо над левым глазом, с запекшейся по краям коркой. Затылок был раздроблен где-то на четверть вокруг выходного отверстия. От ударной силы огнестрела глаз был налит кровью из лопнувших сосудов и, казалось, вот-вот выпадет из глазницы. Из ноздрей к подбородку сбегали засохшие, почти черные подтеки. Они потрескались и напоминали старую краску — еще чуть-чуть и облупится. Поперек глаза пробежала муха.

Коноха опустил взгляд на свои ноги, поправляя лямку спортивной сумки на плече, и побрел к переднему пассажирскому сиденью в машине, сжимая в руке маленькую железную капсулу, которую Акааши кинул ему, как только закончил осматривать труп.

— Его убили часов семь назад. — Акааши плавным движением опускается на водительское место, складывая руки на руле и оглядываясь через плечо. 

Часов семь назад Коноха еще даже не подозревал, что вся его жизнь рухнет под откос, и спокойно перебирал пробирки в своей лаборатории. Ощущение не из приятных: как будто ты несешься с горки, облитой горящей нефтью.

— А обязательно его забирать с собой? — уныло вздыхает он. — Прошлый-то мы оставили.

— Один труп на месте убийства мог быть случайностью, — отвечает Акааши, — второй, особенно если его принесли к дому, вызовет слишком много вопросов насчет тебя. Выглядит как что-то личное.

Выглядит. Но кому он мог не угодить? Что он сделал не так? Неужели то, что он не умеет отказывать друзьям, прилетело вот таким откатом?

С маленьким бравым отрядом, состоящим из Бокуто, Куроо и Акааши, он познакомился еще студентом: будущий фармацевт, светило науки, “слушай-а-можешь-сделать-кислоту-которая-растворяет-органику”. Дружили они с первого курса, но что-то пошло не так только на четвертом. “Может, щелочь?” — предложил тогда Коноха и уже потом подумал: “А зачем?”, но задавать этот вопрос не спешил. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Не спешил и после того, как спустя неделю Акааши подсел к нему в столовой с просьбой достать хлороформ. Вот так, легко и просто, как будто речь шла про совок в песочнице.

Коноха никогда не сдал бы друга, и Акааши, черт его побери, знал это. Коноха по глазам видел.

После выпуска, буквально через пару дней, его подловила черная машина с тонированными окнами. Одетый в строгий костюм мужчина протягивал визитку.

“Ничего”, — думал Коноха.

“Просто работа в просто лаборатории”, — думал Коноха.

“Я же не буду иметь никакого отношения к убийствам”, — думал Коноха.

И гляньте, где он сейчас.

Труп усаживают на заднее сиденье между Куроо и Бокуто. Получается такой себе некро-бутерброд. Акааши морщится:

— Постарайтесь ничего не запачкать.

Куроо закатывает глаза, голову трупа мотает на повороте, когда Акааши выруливает на дорогу, — на подголовнике, на тканевом чехле, остается след.

Машину заполняет специфический железистый запах трупа и испражнений. В смерти есть своя эстетика, если тело лежит на секционном столе, обмытое и обработанное. Реальная смерть не такая. Умирающее тело дергается в конвульсиях, сипло пытается втянуть воздух в легкие, корчится в собственном дерьме и моче, на губах пенится кровавая слюна, глаза лезут из орбит. Может, конечно, есть любители, но Коноха не из таких. Он привык к трупам в морге. Не к подобному. Так что старается не смотреть, но все равно замечает краем глаза в зеркале заднего вида, как мертвеца мотыляет туда-сюда. Куроо и Бокуто явно чувствуют себя отлично, натянув медицинские маски на лица и играя трупом во что-то среднее между соксом и угадайкой.

— Хм, — задумывается Бокуто, — у тебя есть шрам от кошачьих когтей.

И пихает тело к Куроо. Тот придерживает мертвяка за плечо и ухмыляется:

— В яблочко! Прямо на яблочке, справа. Забавная история. — Пихает обратно. — Ты в детстве играл в куклы.

— Нечестно! Я же сам тебе об том рассказывал, — возмущается Бокуто.

— Ладно, ладно, — Куроо поднимает руку, — тогда… Мать любила тебя больше, чем отец, хотя на отца ты похож сильнее, чем на нее.

— Моя мать повесилась сразу после того, как я родился. Прямо в спальне. Так что черт ее знает, наверно, нет. — Жмет плечами. — Я даже не знаю, есть ли у нас с ней что-то общее — папаня сжег все фотографии.

— Кое-что общее у вас все-таки есть, — усмехается Куроо, — ты в спальне позависать тоже любишь.

Коноха давится смешком и хрюкает. Бокуто с силой толкает труп в Куроо:

— Иди ты! — но не выдерживает и сам смеется. — Ты никогда не прыгал с парашютом

Куроо открывает рот. Не дав ему сказать ни слова, вмешивается Акааши:

— Вы прыгали. Оба. Вместе. Чуть не застрелили инструктора, который не хотел пускать вас пьяных, — голос спокойный и вкрадчивый, у Конохи бегут мурашки по позвоночнику от этих интонаций. — И если вы не перестанете пачкать мне машину, я сожгу вас вместе с чехлами.

Повисает тишина. Мимо смазанной картинкой проносится какой-то поселок. Коноха старается смотреть в окно и отогнать тошноту. Сначала он просто прикрывает нос ладонью от смрадного запаха, после зажимает и старается дышать ртом — ровно три минуты, пока не вспоминает, что запах — это молекулы вещества. Коноху мутит, он представляет, что оседает на его языке, — и закрывает рот.

— Пудум-питум-пум, — брякает сзади Куроо.

Бокуто сипит себе в кулак и кашляет, маскируя смешок. Акааши бросает на них взгляд через зеркало заднего вида:

— Сообщите, когда успокоитесь и будете готовы обсудить то, что у нас в машине труп.

— Как будто в первый раз, — фыркает Куроо.

— В первый раз в моей личной машине. — Акааши снова сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу. — В первый раз на пассажирском сиденьи, а не в багажнике. В первый раз, когда труп убит не нами.

Бокуто тянется к уху Куроо и эмоционально шепчет:

— Вот, мы убили труп!

— Намертво! — в тон ему шепчет Куроо.

Акааши цыкает и сводит брови. Все трое, включая притихшего Коноху, дергаются и выпрямляются. У Акааши есть потрясающая способность иногда быть более угрожающим, чем Бокуто, обхват руки у которого в пол самого Акааши, и демонстрировать это одним цыком.

— Понял. — Бокуто мечется взглядом из стороны в сторону и складывает руки на коленях, как примерный ученик. — Не убили.

— В том и проблема, — бормочет Коноха. — Если не мы, то есть не вы, то кто?

И да. Это реальная проблема.

Коноха четко понимает — он в кромешной заднице.

Его работа достаточно проста: яды, кислоты, синтез наркотиков и прочие химические радости, которые могут облегчить задачи по захвату и устранению людей. Формально он просто сотрудник небольшой фармацевтической лаборатории, которая ничего серьезнее аскорбиновой кислоты не производит. На деле — серьезные ребята выделили ему и еще паре ученых целый подвальный этаж в личное пользование для “особых разработок”. Куда и на что шли эти разработки — Коноха никогда не вникал, не его дело. Его — склянки и колбы, так что он был в полной безопасности и неприкосновенности, даже если все предприятие накроется. Так он думал.

До тех пор, пока сегодня, после перерыва на кофе в ближайшем кафе, он не нашел перед своим рабочим столом труп.

Блядский, блядский труп. 

Первый за этот день. Ассистента выпотрошили, как свинью: тонкий свитер был задран на голову, халат сбился в комок под спиной. Брюшная полость была вскрыта аккуратно, Y-образным разрезом начиная вдоль ключиц и проходя тонкой линией посередине грудной клетки и ниже — до самого паха. Брюшина была раскрыта, в ней влажно блестели внутренности. Коноха, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на розовато-серый кишечник и не мог оторвать взгляда. Края раны, а также некоторые участки органов и тела, были оплывшими, почерневшими, осклизлыми: предполагаемый убийца плеснул серной кислотой. Коноха попятился, стараясь не наступить в лужу крови.

Он позвонил Акааши сразу же, как только смог совладать с трясущимися руками. Приехали они втроем, Коноха был за это благодарен — с Бокуто и Куроо за плечами не страшен даже апокалипсис: они были похожи на героев, вокруг которых движется ось мироздания. По крайней мере, когда сами хотели и были серьезны.

Сейчас они украдкой пытаются драться руками трупа-подкидыша на заднем сиденьи машины, как на мечах.

— Ты же понимаешь, что и первый — не случайность, — Акааши скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.

Коноха кивает. Сложно не понять, когда все сделано с такой хирургической точностью. Кроме кислоты. Зачем там кислота?

— Еще и капсула эта. — Коноха достает из кармана маленькую железную капсулу размером с ладонь и подносит к уху, слегка потряхивая.

— Что за капсула? — Бокуто просовывает голову между спинками передних сидений. 

— Не знаю, лежала у нашего нового друга во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

— Может, это урна? 

— Для чего? — подает голос Куроо. — Для праха чихуахуа его тетушки?

Бокуто выхватывает капсулу у Конохи и падает обратно, принимаясь вертеть ее в руках. Он пытается подковырнуть ногтями небольшой зазор, проходящий по всей капсуле. Куроо протягивает ему нож.

— Теперь я каждый раз буду вспоминать все произошедшее, возвращаясь домой. — Коноха прижимается лбом к стеклу и закрывает глаза. Ветер из приоткрытого окна шевелит волосы на макушке. — Кому это нужно?

Вопрос риторический, но сзади он слышит невнятное “кому-то, значит, нужно”.

То, что сейчас с ним друзья, которые не оставили один на один с неожиданной проблемой — огромный плюс, но лучше себя от этого Коноха все равно не чувствует. Он задумывается о том, каково будет вернуться на работу: что скажет начальство? Когда Акааши вытаскивал его за руку из лаборатории, сообщать об убийстве кому-либо — последнее, о чем он думал в тот момент.

Все самые необходимые вещи у него с собой, так что можно будет попроситься к родителям ненадолго или в запасную квартиру к Куроо и Бокуто, или...

Бокуто на фоне издает радостный возглас, что-то среднее между “ум” и “угф”. Коноха открывает глаза и замечает сведенные брови Акааши и его напряженный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Смутными пятнами вдали виднеются черные машины.

— Думаю, ты больше не вернешься домой, — говорит Акааши, вдавливая педаль газа.

Бокуто протягивает раскрытую капсулу, в которой красной лампочкой мигает маячок.

— Добро пожаловать... — начинает он.

— ...В клуб, — договаривает за него Куроо и тянется хлопнуть Коноху по плечу.

Коноха сглатывает. 

За спиной начинают выть сирены.


End file.
